Sweet Talking Guy
by Ballad of the Fool
Summary: She hadn't meant to travel back so far in time, but after hearing a genuine laugh from Sirius—Hermione knew that she wouldn't trade it for the world. Based off "Sweet-Talking Guy" by The Chiffons. Moments of Remus/Hermione.


**Hey guys~ As you all may be able to tell, I'm going through a bit of a Harry Potter phase, and I won't deny loving it, lol. But that's a different story.**

**Today, I come to you with a SiriusxHermione story though it has quite a few traces of RemusxHermione. It's based off the song "Sweet Talking Guy" by The Chiffons (I happened to be singing this with my jazz choir and whenever we sang it, Sirius came to my mind and I knew I had to write it.) This is a time-travel fic, so I hope it doesn't make you cringe. And this is my second time writing Harry Potter stories, second to my Ouran crossover "_Obscurus Magus_," so I would really like some feedback (Even if it's you guys yelling at me for even writing stories like this or telling me that I'm a terrible writer and shouldn't write anymore {Though that just might make me giggle.}) and whatnot, please. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

_Sweet-talking guy, talking sweet kind of lies._

She watched all of the girls giggle around him—would she ever consider herself to be the jealous type? She leaned against the cold stonewall and sighed softly; no, she didn't like to think so. She hummed softly—of course, she hadn't meant to travel back this far in time but seeing the youthful face of Sirius Black made it worthwhile. Hearing a genuine laugh radiate through the air—Hermione knew that she wouldn't trade it for the world.

_Don't you believe in him, if you do, he'll make you cry._

She knew that meddling with time was an extremely dangerous thing to do and she would try her hardest to avoid screwing things up while Dumbledore was aiding her search for a new time-turner (It was sitting on the night table and while she was sleeping, someone must have snuck in and sent her back. The time turner was so overwhelmed with the distant past that the damn thing broke! When she woke up, both she and Lily Evans were frightened half way to death.). She supposed she was just lucky when the sorting hat put her back into Gryffindor and not some other house. Though luck also decided to give her a blow when she began having eyes for a marauder and in return capturing theirs.

_He'll send you flowers, then paint a town with another girl._

The messy-haired boy spied her over the group of girls, "'Mione!" He grinned, maneuvering through them, leaving them all rather shocked and saddened by his leave. He hooked his arm around the petite brunette's shoulders, "Lovely to see you again." A playful smirk rose upon his lips.

_He's a sweet-talking—a sweet-talkin' guy._

Hermione chuckled softly then made some sort of move to make it appear as if she was going to wiggle from his grasp, but he just pulled her closer. The group of girls from before couldn't help but be jealous. "Don't you feel the draft? Gotta' keep you warm otherwise Moony would be very upset if you became sick." He began leading her down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room.

_A sweet-talking guy, but he's my kind of guy._

"Remus also won't be happy if you keep your arm around me." She peeled his arm off of her, though she absolutely missed the feeling of his warm hand on her shoulder. "If you keep this up, people are going to think I'm just using Remus to get close to you." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. He stopped her and forced her to face him,

_Sweeter than sugar, kisses like wine._

Sirius lightly brushed a stray hair behind her ear, "You know I would never do that to you, or Moony."

_Don't let him get under your skin, 'cause you'll never win._

Hermione let out a sigh and turned to keep walking on down the hallway. Sirius let out a groan, "I'm being honest, 'Mione. Moony is too good of a friend for me to do that to. You're his girl, I know that." He quickly joined her side.

_No, you'll never win._

"Can we just get back to the common room? I have an assignment to finish." With that said, they both just continued down the hallway and up the stairs. Sirius let out a soft chuckle,

"You and Moony are so alike; always worried about your studies. All work and no play for you two." He winked with a weak smile, "Perfect for each other." Not looking towards Sirius, she bit her lower lip—oh, how she wished she could disagree with him.

_Don't give him love today; tomorrow, he's on his way._

They both walked into the common room, Sirius promptly threw himself across the couch, sprawling himself out. Hermione merely chuckled at him and shook her head. He lifted up his head slightly, "Care to join me?" A playful smirk graced his face again. Once more, Hermione shook her head,

"I have an essay to do, remember?" She sat down across from him on the other couch. Sirius sat up slightly and perked up a brow towards her, "What?" She spoke up.

"For what class?"

"Potions." She answered quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. Sirius just smirked,

"You finished that last night with Moony." He sat up and pointed his index towards her; "Don't tell me that you didn't because you got angry with James for almost spilling the ink on it when Lily came down here." He was right—she did finish it last night.

_He's a sweet-talking guy—a sweet-talking guy._

"I want to look it over for any mistakes." Hermione quickly spoke and he shook his head,

"Your essays are always perfect—even Slughorn would agree!" He leaned forward slightly, "Now come and sit with me and lets play a game!"

"No, Sirius." Hermione replied firmly and Sirius was about to retort when someone new came down from the boy's dormitory.

"What are you both talking about?" A rather sleepy voice spoke up. Both Hermione and Sirius turned their heads to see a disheveled Remus Lupin, who appeared like he had just rolled out of his bed from a rather nice nap.

"Nothing, Moony. You're just in time for dinner though." Padfoot quickly spoke, a smile on his face.

Remus yawned, "Oh good, I didn't miss it." He walked over towards Hermione and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek, which she couldn't help but giggle and blush at. However, neither of them had noticed the slightly defeated look upon Sirius Black's face. "Will you come down with me?" Remus asked, sounding like he was actually beginning to wake up.

"I'll be down in a minute, I just need to finish something up." Hermione replied and Remus nodded, placing another kiss on her cheek. Moony glanced towards Sirius as if going to ask if he was heading down as well.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, mate." Sirius replied, "Want to catch up on a few minutes of my beauty sleep." He smirked, stretching his arms up. Remus nodded towards Sirius, who returned a nod as well.

"I'll see you down there then." With that said, Remus walked out of the common room. They both sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, in which Sirius kept making faces like he wanted to bring something up, but never did.

Sirius stood up and walked over to bushy-haired girl, standing before her, he offered her his hand, "Hermione," he looked like he wanted to say something, Hermione watched him curiously, "We should probably head down too. Don't want to keep anyone waiting."

Hermione chuckled, "Since when you do like to be on time?"

"When food's involved, I'm always the first." He winked towards her and she took his hand in his own.

_Why do I love him like I do?_

They began to head down towards the Great Hall; Sirius would occasionally see a few girls that he once had relations with and flash them a smile. Watching him do this, Hermione thought about the man he would become and how much he would change after all of those years in Azkaban, how his friend would betray him, then how he would die—some tears began to well up in her eye. Sirius had, by chance, glanced down at her and noticed her sudden change in expression. "'Mione? What's wrong?" He stopped her and she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, I promise. Something just got in my eyes."

"I doubt that, but I'll let it slide for now."

They continued down as few hallways and at one point, Sirius decided to slink his arm around Hermione's shoulders again, "You sure you don't tell me what's wrong? If it's Snivellus I'll kick his arse." He told her proudly, quickly ready to defend her.

_He's a sweet-talking, a sweet-talking, a sweet-talking guy._

"There's nothing, and Prof—Snape has nothing to do with it. You're just looking for reasons to torment him, again." Hermione pulled herself from Sirius' grip once more and quickened her pace a little. Sirius rolled his eyes and caught up to her,

"Sorry, okay?"

"Whatever, Padfoot." This caused Sirius to slow down and eventually stopped as Hermione rounded the corner and entered the Great Hall. That girl was an odd one-he wouldn't deny it. Something about her just had him wanting to know more about her. Unfortunately for him though, Remus had gotten to her first, which he had no idea how it was done. He was the master at getting girls! Not Moony. Hermione was a real puzzle to him.

_Stay away from him, he's just lying—no, no, no, you'll never win, and you'll just end up crying._

Oh, how she wanted to tell Sirius that he adored him. Ever since she laid eyes upon him when she was merely thirteen years old, there was something about Sirius that she adored. Perhaps it was his rebelliousness; maybe it was his aristocratic good looks when she came across him at Grimmauld Place during the fifth year. She wouldn't know. But it killed her inside when he died, knowing it must have crushed Harry even more.

Now here she was, stuck in 1977, able to make a difference but knowing she couldn't. Though what more could she do? She was in some sort of relationship with her future professor; she was head over heels for her best friend's godfather; and she even had classes with Harry's parents. How could she not do something? Hermione let out another sigh as she walked towards the group of marauders plus Lily.

So she sat down with them and put a smile upon her face, hiding her feelings for Sirius once more and lacing her fingers together with Remus' underneath the table. She knew it was smart to stick with Remus, as much as her heart ached for Sirius because he was probably whispering sweet nothings into another girl's ear already.

_He's a sweet-talking guy, but he's my kind of guy._


End file.
